


the day you promised me

by bulut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Slow Dancing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulut/pseuds/bulut
Summary: Appreciating home and slow dancing in the parking lot.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	the day you promised me

Building a home from scratch is difficult in proportions one can never fully appreciate until they have to build their own.

Bags on their arms as they take the lift to the parking lot of the giant department store, Tobio and Kei are silent, and even though Tobio can’t see Kei from where he is cramped against the button panel, he believes they’re both relaxed and content.

“And these are just decoration,” Kei groans.

Tobio hums. They are, indeed, just decoration, plus kitchenware, and they will take days to find their places at their home, but he liked picking them, he liked imagining them with their new furniture, he liked the pictures in his head. He’s giddy with a single, shining idea in his self-admitted one-track mind: Items for their home. For Kei’s and his home. Bookends for Kei’s library, closet organisers for Tobio’s excessive amounts of sports gear, a vase and artificial flowers.

A lonely, unadorned succulent has been on their kitchen table since they moved in. Kei picked some ribbons and glitter to dress the pot. This fondness for frills and shine is one of the countless things Tobio has learnt about Kei along the way, the little details that make everyone who they are but only a handful of people are privy to. A world of variety, diversity, but it’s all hidden under wraps for someone to come and dig them out.

Tobio used to look at the world and see a false harmony of similar parts, a union and a consensus, used to think he was the abnormal one for being different, used to believe not fitting in equated to inadequacy. It was a dark place, loneliness among crowds, until Kei came along and proved him wrong, until they both proved each other wrong, overwritten prejudices and deconstructed misconceptions, brought down appearances and unearthed each other’s quintessence.

Now they have their own space, unlimited passes through each other’s bedroom door, and an opportunity to be a positive influence on the other for the rest of their finite existence.

He searches Kei’s reflection on the panel, smiling when he finds it, and the reflection smiles back at him.

They push three carts between them, through the empty parking lot. Tobio unlocks the car, the designated driver since Kei always argues his energy is better conserved for tasks requiring brain power, and they load their trunk with knick-knacks and sundries.

In Tobio’s private gushings over the domesticity of their shared life, their car comes after their home: the hand lotion in the glove box, hydrangea car fragrance as per Kei’s preferences, his monopoly of the radio as the only one out of them who has an actual taste in music, Tobio’s ridiculous “car sunglasses” stored under the armrest. These are all parts of a routine, but they flit through Tobio’s mind sometimes and remind him the profundity of what they have, even though they’ve become used to it.

These are things worth celebrating.

As they lift the last bag from the cart into the trunk, he breaks the silence.

“Let’s dance.”

Kei stops mid-motion. “Let’s do what?”

“Dance. It’s an empty parking lot. There’s no better dance floor.”

Kei forces the trunk lid closed over their shopping, his hand lingering.

“That is a ridiculous idea.”

But he can’t rain on Tobio’s parade, not today. “No, it’s a brilliant idea,” Tobio reasons. “I’m with the man I love, I’m happy, I want to channel it out.”

“You want to what?” Kei splutters, betrayal clear on his face as he looks at Tobio in shock. “Did you expand your vocabulary this much in the two seconds I’d been looking the other way in the outdoor furniture section?”

Tobio wants to be mad, but snorts instead.

“Come on, grandpa. Let’s reminisce the good old days as far as your knees allow,” he quips, aiming for one of Kei’s buttons. It works.

“It’s not my fault my bones are weak from fast growth,” Kei mumbles, bristling. He circles around the car and opens the driver’s door to reach for the aux cord.

Tobio is all anticipation and excitement as he hopes against hope. There’s a song Kei admitted to imagining as his first dance song, the one Tobio heard bleeding through Kei’s headphones on a fateful day, the day he confessed.

“The lyrics are not strictly romantic,” Kei informed him, later when they were hatchling boyfriends, “or even romantic at all, but I’ve heard it first when I didn’t understand a word of English and the melody alone struck my elementary schooler mind as a declaration of love and trust. It’s more the memory attached to it now than anything else that makes it special to me.”

That song now tinkles out of the speakers, soft and low, intimate.

The song Kei wanted to be his first dance song.

Approaching with slow steps, Kei gently takes Tobio’s hand, a knowing smile on his lips at Tobio’s sudden quiet. “Let’s dance,” he murmurs, tugging Tobio into his rhythm.

The otherworldly melody is a halo around Kei. The tenderness of the man he loves, and the song that means so much to him, to them, bring tears to Tobio’s eyes, but he hides them in Kei’s shirt. Kei’s arms encircle him, pulling him close.

The parking lot is no wedding venue and there are no guests to share their happiness with. They’re not wearing matching rings yet or have even breached the topic of marriage, really.

But they don’t need to, for Tobio to know.

They sway in place as the last notes of the song waft through the air. Kei nuzzles Tobio’s hair one last time before easing his embrace.

“Did you channel it out to your heart’s content, my king?” Kei asks, tilting his head right, eyes crinkling, taking Tobio’s breath away.

“Let’s do this again,” is Tobio’s answer.

“Did you take a liking to the freedom of empty parking lots?” Kei laughs. Tobio smiles, because the answer is yes, but he didn’t mean the parking lot when he said that.

As they settle in the car, Kei picking a fast-paced song to dispel the heavy emotions in the atmosphere, and drive off to their home, he hopes he can show Kei what he actually meant soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
